Baby Jade
by MissMillie2010
Summary: For revenge, Tori spanks Jade after she succeeded in ruining prome (No Doug the Diaper Guy happened and Tori didn't make Jade prome queen). What Tori didn't expect was that it would turn both her and Jade's worlds upside down. (Also Beck and Jade are broken up in this, even though in the episode they were together.) CONTAINS AGE PLAY BUT NON-SEXUAL. Credit to Boris Yeltsin for idea
1. Chapter 1

For revenge, Tori spanks Jade after she succeeded in ruining prome (No Doug the Diaper Guy happened and Tori didn't make Jade prome queen). What Tori didn't expect was that it would turn both her and Jade's worlds upside down. (Also Beck and Jade are broken up in this, even though in the episode they were together.) CONTAINS AGE PLAY BUT NON-SEXUAL. THIS CHAPTER HAS A SPANKING!

Prome was destroyed. Jade West had had her way. Tori was angry. So angry, she hunted Jade down in the school and dragged her into the janitor's closet. Equally angry, Jade tried to leave but Tori was too fast for her and had Jade's wrist locked in a firm grip. Tori sat in a chair that happened to be in there and forced Jade over her lap. Tori pushed Jade's dress up and pulled her black lace thong down.

"Any words before you're screaming in pain?" Tori asked as Jade was still struggling to get up.

"Revenge is a bitch Vega." Jade said before Tori started spanking her.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"That all you got Vega? Pathetic." Jade said before Tori really started spanking her.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Tori looked around and found a belt behind her. She grabbed it and began spanking Jade with it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ahh! That hurts Vega!" Jade cried out in sarcasm.

"It will." Tori said as she spanked Jade faster and harder.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the end of the spanking Jade was sobbing. Her ass was cherry red and had welts from the belt. Tori pulled Jade's underwear up causing the raven haired girl to squeal in pain. Then Tori stood Jade up off her lap and fixed her dress. Jade was clamer by then and her sobs had reduced to sniffles. Tori stood and found some toilet paper and cleaned Jade's face off.

"I hope you know that I only did that because I care about you and you also needed to learn that just because something doesn't go your way you can ruin someone elses event." Tori said and Jade nodded.

"I-I'm sorry Vega." Jade said sincerely and Tori smiled.

"All is forgiven. I'm sorry I got your play cancelled unintentionally."

"Whatever. No one would have come anyway. They're too chicken." Jade said as she and Tori left the janitor's closet.

"Still sorry. Anyways have a good night." Tori said as they walked out to the parking lot and split up to go to their cars. (Tori has her license in my story.)

Tori waved as she passed Jade and drove home. Jade drove home and wasn't surprised that the house was dark and no cars were in the driveway. Sighing she went inside and walked upstairs to her room. As she passed her parent's room she sighed and thought, 'They don't even care about me. No wonder I act like a two year old. They'd give me everything I wanted to get me out of their hair.'

Feeling too tired to shower, Jade just faced her face before stripping down out of her dress and pulled on some pajamas. Shutting the light out, Jade flopped down on her bed and dreamed of somebody to care for her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all my wonderful readers! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Jade awoke the next morning to once again an empty home. Sighing she just went about her normal routines. It took longer since her ass still hurt from Vega's spanking but she enjoyed the reminder that someone cared about her.

Getting into her car, Jade drove off not really having a destination in mind. She found herself pulling onto Vega's street. She drove to the Latina's house and saw no cars except Tori's.

She decided to pay a visit. Since she already drove all that way. She figured why waste it. Pulling into the driveway, she parked and shut off her car. As she approached the front door, it opened.

There standing in front of her was Tori. She had a concerned look on her face. Moving out of the way, Tori allowed Jade to enter. Jade went in and Tori closed the door.

"Something wrong Jade?" Tori asked as she sat beside the raven haired teen.

"Why do you care so much about me? I've been nothing but a bitch and yet you still care."

Tori sighed and said,

"I care about you because I know you don't have anyone and even if you don't consider me a friend, I still consider you one of mine. I knew when you told me why you wanted _Well__Wishes_ to be great for your dad to see that he didn't care. You hardly ever talk about your mom so I just assumed she didn't care either."

"My real mom died when I was 5. I only remember a little bit but I knew she cared. When she died my dad worked longer and just gave me my way. He only once said he didn't care what I wanted when he married Sarah. Once they married they gave me what I wanted to get me to leave them alone." Jade said as a few tears cascaded down her face.

"Jade I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. They don't even come home anymore." Jade said before she broke down.

Responding quickly, Tori wrapped Jade in a hug and began to calm her down. Jade managed to calm herself and said through sniffles,

"I wish I just had a mom to take care of me. Or someone to let me act like a two year old and care for me."

"Will you do that Tori?" Jade asked.

"You want me to be like your mom?" Tori asked wanting to make sure she understood.

"Yes."

"Where would we do this at?" Tori asked knowing there was no way they could do it at her house.

"My house. They never come there."

"Alright but we need to get some things to do this."

"Okay. We can do that today. Order everything and have it sent to my house." Jade said as she looked at Tori, who looked like she was going to ask about money.

"I'll buy everything. It was my idea and I appreciate you helping me. So I won't have you paying." Jade said as she got off the couch and pulled Tori up too.

"Okay. My laptop is upstairs." Tori said as she led the way to her room.

"What do we search for?" Tori asked when her pearbook loaded and they were sitting on her bed.

"I don't know. Try adult toddler." Jade said as Tori typed.

While they didn't find stores that sold the stuff, they found a lot of information. Jade was drawn to it and soon searched adult baby and got tons of hits for stores. She ordered all the furniture in the same wood color. Tori could tell Jade was excited and that scared her a little.

"How far are you going to go with this? Are you going to use a diaper, like really use a diaper?" Tori asked and Jade looked uncertain.

"I don't know. What's the harm in trying. I just hate the clothes they have." Jade said looking at Tori.

"I don't see a harm in it but would you be okay with me you know." Tori said and Jade smirked.

"I trust you." Jade said and Tori nodded.

"As for the clothes we can either go kiddie in your size or Cat can make some." Tori said and Jade looked worried.

"We'll make something up. I'll tell her it's for an old friend of mine." Tori said trying to remove Jade's worried expression.

"I just don't want this to get out right now or ever." Jade said seriously.

"It'll be our secret, okay?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Cat's really good with costumes. Let's try her and if she gets suspicious we'll try another way." Jade said and Tori nodded.

By the end of the day, they had everything ordered. Tori had ordered them some food since her parents and Trina were away. Jade put in one of her favorite horror movies that Mr. Vega had. Tori seemed fine with it and paid for the food when it arrived.

"You know when you play baby you won't be allowed to watch horror movies." Tori said and Jade looked at her.

"I know." She sighed.

"As we get into playing, we'll make up some rules. Maybe on occasions you can watch one." Tori said and Jade smiled and nodded.

When the movie ended and the food was ate, Tori cleaned up the mess. Jade sighed and helped.

"I guess I should go home." Jade said once they had everything cleaned up.

"You can spend the night if you to Jade." Tori said and Jade looked unsure.

"Are you sure? I sometimes have nightmares. Just don't tell anyone. You and Cat are the only ones who know." Jade said.

"Of course I'm sure and I'll be right there if you have a nightmare. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Tori said honestly and Jade saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Okay. Do you have anything for me to sleep in?" Jade asked as Tori locked the front door and they headed upstairs.

"Yeah." Tori said as they entered her room and she dug around in her dresser drawers for something Jade to wear.

After they dressed for bed and brushed their teeth, Jade and Tori crawled into Tori's bed. They fell asleep fast but sleep was anything but peaceful for Jade. She was having a nightmare about her real mom leaving her and then Tori leaving her. Jade tossed and turned waking Tori. Tori sat up quickly and turned her side table lamp on and quickly began trying to wake Jade up.

"Jade it's just a dream. Wake up. I'm right here." Tori said as she held Jade still.

Jade's blue eyes sprang open and she panted out of breath.

"You're okay Jade. I got you." Tori said she wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl.

Jade let her defenses down and curled into Tori and allowed Tori to make her feel better.

"She left me and then you left me. Please don't leave me." Jade said softly as tears ran down her face and soaked Tori's chest.

"I promise I'm not going to leave you." Tori said with honesty and Jade heard it in her voice.

"You really act like a mom Tori." Jade said as she felt better after her nightmare.

"Guess that's a good thing then, right?" Tori said as Jade smiled and nodded.

"You okay to go to sleep again?" Tori asked as Jade yawned and nodded.

They laid down and Tori found Jade curling in closer to her. Tori just smiled and allowed Jade to stay there and she fell asleep.

AN: So that's it for this chapter. There's no blog posting for this chapter there WILL be one for the next one. Also I don't know if I'll ever get to update regularly but I'm trying for once a week at the most. Hope you enjoyed and hope you stick around to read the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So my wonderful readers here you go. To those who read Kitten and Puppy, I'm still trying to write it. I swear my family won't leave me the fuck alone so I can't write for it because I need my sleep. I promise I'm trying. Enjoy this chapter. It's a long one.

The day had finally arrived. Jade's baby furniture was finally at her house. She texted Tori to come over. Tori soon arrived and Jade led Tori downstairs to where her room was.

"I want to show you where my baby room is." Jade said as she led Tori to a floor to ceiling bookshelf.

"Here we go." Jade said as she pulled on a book entitled _Peter__Pan_.

When Jade pulled on the book, the bookshelf opened up and Tori gasped as she looked at an empty room.

"So cool." Tori said in a whisper and Jade giggled.

"I figured we paint first and then put the furniture together." Jade said as Tori nodded.

Jade had decided earlier in the week that she wanted her baby room a light purple color. When they finished painting, Tori and Jade started putting the furniture together. With little trouble they managed to put it together. They took a break to eat and Tori made sandwiches.

"So I was hoping we'd start tomorrow." Jade said as they ate.

"Sure. We'll have to go out today to get bottles and other stuff." Tori said and Jade nodded.

"Did Cat give you any clothes?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"They're actually in my trunk. Let's go to the store and get the other stuff." Tori said as they finished their sandwiches.

"Okay." Jade said as she grabbed a bottle of water for her and Tori.

They took Tori's car and decided that it would be best if they went to the next county to avoid anyone spotting them. Arriving at K-mart, they grabbed the bottles and pacifiers that Jade wanted. Then they went on to grab sheets and blankets for Jade's crib. On the way there they passed the toy aisle and Jade stopped.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked as she went back to where Jade stood.

"Do you... Could we..." Jade started but was afraid to voice her question.

"Do you want to look around here?" Tori asked gently figuring that Jade wanted to have a look.

"Yes." Jade said softly and went down the girl toy aisle.

Jade picked some Lalaloopsy dolls and moved onto the next aisle. There Jade found some stuffed animals. She picked up some of those as well and then she left the toy aisle with Tori in tow.

"Thank you for noticing what I was trying to say back there." Jade said.

"You're welcome." Tori said as they went down the aisles of bedding.

"What size mattress is the crib again?" Tori asked as they looked over the kid bedding.

"A twin." Jade said and continued to look at her choices.

Jade was practically pacing the aisle trying to decide which one she wanted. She decided to put herself in the mind frame of a child. Jade then quickly decided on a purple _Lalaloopsy_ bed set. She there decided she wanted everything Lalaloopsy for her baby room. They found bean bag chairs, a hamper, storage bins, and a storage ottoman.

"Alright I think that's everything." Tori said and Jade nodded.

As they walked to the front registers, Jade saw some footie pajamas. She pulled Tori over and grabbed some. Especially the Lalaloopsy one.

"Now we can go." Jade said.

Tori nodded and they went to the checkout lines. Upon seeing their purchases, the cashier gave them funny looks. Jade glared at the woman and she just rang everything up. The total bill was huge but Jade shrugged and ran her credit card through as if it were nothing. Then they left the store and loaded Tori's car with their purchases.

"I know I said we'd start tomorrow, but can we start right now?" Jade asked as she held a fuzzy brown teddy bear.

"Whatever you want to do." Tori said as Jade smiled.

Jade went into the mind frame of a toddler and pouted at Tori.

"Me wan a paci!" Jade demanded when she saw them in a bag Tori was putting into the trunk.

"No Jade. I have to wash them first. How about you take your stuffed animal and this blanket and sit in the car?" Tori said handing Jade a _Lalaloopsy_blanket.

"Otay." Jade said and Tori helped Jade into the car.

Tori quickly loaded the rest of the stuff and got into her car. Tori helped Jade with her seat belt before putting on her own. Then she began the drive back to Jade's.

By the time Tori arrived at Jade's house, Jade was asleep. With her thumb in her mouth and arm wrapped around her stuffed animal and the blanket over her body, Tori awwed at the sight. She carefully got out of the car and went around to Jade's side.

Tori gently opened the door and undid Jade's seat belt. Tori picked Jade, who wasn't really all that heavy, up and carried her into the house. Of course when Tori laid her down, Jade woke up.

"It's okay go back to sleep." Tori said and Jade cuddled into her old bed.

Tori quickly went about unloading her car. When she finished she began soaking all the bottles and pacifiers in hot soapy water. Then she gathered all the new clothes and put them into the washer along with Jade's new bedding. Tori washed the bottles and pacifiers and left them to air dry.

She took the toys downstairs and into Jade's baby room. Tori moved the furniture into their places before placing the toys on shelves. When she finished, Tori went upstairs and rotated the laundry. Then she went and put the bottles together and put the pacifiers in a container to keep them clean.

When the clothes and bedding were dried, Tori finished putting Jade's baby room together. With everything in its place, Tori beamed. Behind her, Tori heard soft cries. She looked at Jade and saw she was awake.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asked as Jade didn't look up at her.

"I wet. I sowwy! I so sowwy mommy!" Jade sobbed out.

Tori was quick to calm Jade and helped Jade to the bathroom. Tori ran a warm bath and helped Jade undress. Tori cleaned her off and Jade decided to play in the water.

"Mommy's going to take care of the bed sheets and your clothes. Do NOT get out of this tub." Tori said with a deadly look and if Jade was honest it scared her.

"Otays mommy." Jade said and Tori rushed off to clean up the soiled sheets and clothes.

Jade quickly got bored. She wanted some of her toys, so forgetting about Tori's warning, Jade climbed out of the tub and went into her baby room. She gasped when she saw that Tori had finished everything. Spotting her toys, Jade went over and picked up her two Lalaloopsy mermaid dolls. She went to leave but smacked into Tori, who wasn't happy.

"Jadelyn West! I told you NOT to leave the tub. There are consequences for not listening. You're going to learn what happens after I dry you off." Tori said as she took the dolls from Jade and began toweling Jade off with the towel she had.

When Tori was finished she sat on Jade's Lalaloopsy ottoman and pulled Jade over her lap. Jade then knew what was coming to her. She began begging and sobbing. Tori ignored it and gave Jade five quick smacks to her bare ass.

"I sowwy mommy! I bes good. I be goods." Jade sobbed and Tori comforted her telling her everything was forgiven.

"Let's get you in a diaper and some pajamas. Does that sound good baby?" Tori cooed to Jade, who nodded.

Tori carried Jade over to the changing table and put rash cream on and baby powder before putting a diaper on Jade. Then Tori put Jade into her new Lalaloopsy footed pajamas.

"Me wanna pway wif toys." Jade said and Tori nodded.

Tori lifted Jade up and carried her over to her playpen and placed her inside. Then she handed Jade her Lalaloopsy dolls minus the mermaids and a pink puppy that swims in the water.

"I'll put these in the bathroom for you so next time you'll have something to play with." Tori said as Jade nodded and Tori left the room.

After putting the dolls in a safe place, Tori went upstairs and began to make some dinner for herself and Jade. She chose to do spaghetti and quickly went to work. With the pasta boiling and the meat sauce warming, Tori went and checked on Jade. Jade was up on her knees playing with her dolls whilst she sucked her thumb.

"Mommy! Me hungwy." Jade said when she saw Tori.

Jade ditched her dolls and reached out to Tori. Tori lifted Jade onto her hip and left Jade's baby room. They went upstairs and Tori put Jade in her highchair and Tori looked over the pasta. Since it was done, Tori drained the pasta and made Jade a plate.

"Do you want mommy to cut it?" Tori asked to Jade, who nodded.

"Okay." Tori said and began cutting up the spaghetti.

"Here sweetie." Tori said handing the plate to Jade and giving her a spoon and fork.

Jade began eating and Tori made herself a plate and sat beside Jade. Tori wound up getting up to put a towel around Jade to protect her clothes. By the end of dinner, Jade needed her face cleaned off and wanted a drink. Tori cleaned Jade off and grabbed the dirty plates and placed them in the sink. After rinsing them off, she placed them in the dishwasher. Then Tori made Jade a bottle of milk.

"Mommy we watch t.b?" Jade asked as Tori got Jade out.

"Sure sweetie." Tori said as she carried Jade into the living room.

Tori put something kid friendly and gave Jade her bottle.

"Okay baby mommy has to rotate your laundry. I'll be right back." Tori said as Jade nodded and went back to watching _Bubble__Guppies_.

Tori quickly changed and the laundry and went back to find Jade still on the couch. She sat by Jade, who crawled into her lap and went back to watching her show.

"Baby you need to drink your milk. It's almost bedtime." Tori said and Jade pouted.

"Ou do mommy. Pwease." Jade pouted to Tori, who nodded.

Jade drank the bottle and when it was finished, Jade was almost asleep. Tori stood up and carried Jade downstairs and put her in her crib. After putting the safety bar up, Tori left the room. She went back upstairs and cleaned out the bottle before putting it in the dishwasher. Then she grabbed the laundry and put it in a laundry basket.

After grabbing a pacifier and a clip, Tori went back downstairs. She remade Jade's old bed and heard Jade crying. Going into the room, Tori saw Jade on her knees with arms reached out for Tori. Lifting Jade out, Tori asked,

"What's the matter baby?"

"Teddy? Paci?" Jade whimpered in Tori's arms.

"Sure baby. I'll be right back." Tori said before putting Jade back in.

Tori went and grabbed the pacifier and clip and the brown teddy bear. Upon seeing her teddy, Jade smiled and reached for it. Tori handed the bear to Jade and then put the pacifier in Jade's mouth.

"Sleep tight. Mommy is right outside." Tori said as Jade drifted off to sleep.

Tori climbed into Jade's old bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Jade slept peacefully and didn't have any nightmares.

AN: There's chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Now onto the blog it won't be up tonight. It'll be there later tomorrow so keep a lookout for it. I'm too tired to post it tonight but drop me some reviews. I need some cheering up.


	4. AN: Blog Posting!

My wonderful readers, sadly this isn't a new chapter. This is just a notice that Baby Jade chapter 3's blog posting is up. I promised it yesterday but I had a stomach bug and was forced to stay in bed. I'm sorry! I couldn't sit up long enough to sit at my computer to do the blog post. I stayed buried under 4 fleece blankets and slept on and off the whole day. Where I live we're having a cold front so it's freezing out. So the posting is up follow the link below to check it out.

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com

Sending you all love, Miss Millie!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy! It's a long and fluffy chapter!  
Tori woke up first the next morning. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she checked on Jade. She was still asleep sucking her pacifier with her teddy bear in her arms. With Jade okay, Tori went upstairs to make some breakfast. After deciding on pancakes, Tori went to making them.  
"Mommy!" Jade screamed causing Tori to stop breakfast.  
"Coming baby!"  
Tori went downstairs and went into Jade's baby room. Jade was on her knees with her teddy in hand.  
"What's the matter baby?" Tori asked as she picked Jade up.  
"Wet." Jade whimpered.  
"Okay. Mommy is going to change you right now." Tori said as she laid Jade on the changing table.  
After Tori changed Jade's diaper, Tori put Jade into a black dress with a hot pink kitty crossbones on it and then some plain black leggings.  
"Does baby like her dress?" Tori asked as she lifted Jade to her hip.  
"Yesh!" Jade cheered as Tori carried her upstairs.  
"I'm glad. You ready for pancakes?" Tori asked as she put Jade in the high chair.  
"Yesh! Gimme! Gimme!" Jade said banging on the table.  
"First of all, baby girl we say please. Second of all, mommy has to make them. You woke up when I was making them."  
"Sowwy mommy. Me hab duice?"  
"It's alright and sure I'll get you some juice." Tori said.  
"Here sweetie." Tori said handing Jade a turquoise sippy cup.  
"Tank ou mommy." Jade said as Tori went back to making the pancakes.  
"You're welcome baby." Tori said as she flipped the pancakes.  
Tori made two sets of four pancakes and put two on a plate for Jade. She buttered them before cutting them and putting syrup on them.  
"Here you go sweetie." Tori said handing the plate to Jade with a fork.  
"Tank ou!" Jade said as she began eating.  
"You're welcome." Tori said as she buttered her pancakes and poured syrup on them.  
Neither Tori nor Jade ate their seconds, so Tori packed them away in the fridge. Tori cleaned up and once everything was in the dishwasher, she started it.  
"Would baby like to go outside?" Tori asked and Jade looked worried.  
"Out back." Tori clarified.  
"Yesh!" Jade cheered banging on the table.  
"Okay socks and shoes first." Tori taking Jade out of the high chair.  
After putting socks and shoes on, Tori carried Jade out back. Tori saw Jade still had a swing set. She set Jade down, who ran to the swings.  
"Mommy push me? Pwease?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.  
"Alright baby. Hang on tight." Tori said as she gently pushed Jade.  
"Higher mommy!" Jade said and Tori pushed her a little higher.  
"Higher! Higher! Higher!" Jade chanted but Tori didn't push her much higher.  
"Higher!" Jade whined.  
"No baby. Mommy doesn't want you to fall." Tori said as Jade pouted.  
"I no gonna falls!" Jade said as Tori stopped the swing.  
"Maybe you need to calm down. Go down the slide." Tori said as Jade huffed and stormed over to the slide.  
"Maybe you need an attitude adjustment." Tori said as Jade gasped and shook her head.  
"Me go down 'lide and ou catch mes mommy. Otay?" Jade asked as she stood by the stairs of the slide.  
"Of course baby girl." Tori said as she stood in front of the bottom of the slide.  
"Otay! Here me comes!" Jade said before sliding down the slide.  
"Wee!" Jade said as she slid down and Tori caught her.  
Jade played on the slide until she wanted some juice. Tori led Jade inside and gave her a purple Minnie Mouse sippy cup full of juice.  
"Tank ou mommy." Jade said.  
"Me wanna watch t.b." Jade said and Tori nodded.  
"Carwee?" Jade asked as she held her arms up.  
"Alright."  
Tori carried Jade into the living room and put her on the couch before sitting down herself. Jade crawled into Tori's lap while Tori put the t.v on Doc McStuffins. Jade drank her juice and fell asleep as Tori rubbed her back.  
Carefully Tori stood up and placed Jade on the couch. She covered her up with a throw blanket and took the sippy cup into the kitchen. Since the dishwasher was finished, Tori unloaded it and put the dishes away. When that was done, she went back to the living and put on NCIS.  
At the end of her second episode, Jade cried out and woke up. Tori rubbed her back and picked Jade up.  
"Mommy?" Jade questioned while Tori carried her downstairs.  
"What's the matter baby?" Tori asked as she laid Jade on the changing table.  
"Nefer mine."  
Tori changed Jade's diaper and redressed her just before her phone went off. Tori motioned for Jade to be quiet and Tori answered her phone.  
"Hey mom." Tori said as she put Jade in her play pen.  
"Tori you said you were going to be home today. The plumber is supposed to come but I have a meeting. You said you'd be here to let him in."  
"Oh I forgot. I'll be right home."  
"Thanks honey. I'll be gone when you get here. Bye."  
"Bye mom." Tori said hanging the phone up.  
"Shit." Tori mumbled and Jade looked shocked and sad.  
"Mommy ou leabing?" Jade asked sadly as a tear fell from her eye.  
"Mommy has to let the plumber into her house. Do you want to come?" Tori asked as Jade nodded.  
"Alright let mommy pack you some stuff and we'll go."  
Tori quickly packed a black and red Ramones diaper bag before picking Jade up.  
"Mommy me wan teddy and bwanket." Jade said and Tori grabbed the two items.  
"Here baby."  
Once Tori put Jade in her backseat, Tori got up front and drove off to her house. When Tori reached her house, no one was home. Sighing in relief Tori quickly got out and got Jade from the car. They quickly went inside and Tori put Jade on the couch.  
"Mommy me hungwy."  
"Okay baby. Let mommy see what we have." Tori said as she went to the kitchen.  
Jade grabbed her teddy and wandered around. She slowly climbed the stairs and found Tori's room. Downstairs, Tori found nothing and turned to ask Jade if she wanted pizza. Tori was greeted with an empty room.  
"Jade! Jadelyn! Baby where are you?" Tori said rushing upstairs since the first floor was Jade less.  
"I in ou woom." Jade said as Tori rushed inside.  
"Baby you can't do that to mommy. Never wander off again. If you do it's a spanking and a time out. Understand?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.  
"Yesh mommy." Jade said as her stomach growled.  
"Do you want pizza for lunch?" Tori asked.  
"Yesh mommy! Cheese one." Jade cheered and Tori nodded.  
"Alright. Let's head downstairs and I'll order the pizza." Tori said as Jade lifted her arms up to Tori.  
Tori lifted Jade up and they went downstairs. Tori sat Jade on the couch and turned on cartoons. While Jade was distracted, Tori ordered the pizza. With the pizza on the way, Tori sat beside Jade and watched the t.v.  
"Mommy ou hab any duice?" Jade asked pouting.  
"I'll look and see." Tori said as she got up and went to the kitchen.  
"Baby is lemonade okay?" Tori asked looking at Jade who nodded.  
"Bring me your cup." Tori said as Jade grabbed her Minnie Mouse cup and brought it to Tori.  
"Here mommy." Jade said giving it to Tori.  
"Thank you." Tori said as she poured lemonade into the cup.  
"Here baby." Tori said giving Jade the cup.  
"Tank ou mommy." Jade said going to the couch with her cup.  
"You're welcome." Tori said as she went to the couch as well.  
They watched t.v until the doorbell rang. Jade looked at Tori worried.  
"You can hide in the bathroom." Tori said and Jade waddled over to the bathroom.  
Tori answered the door and paid for the pizza. After telling Jade it was okay to come out, Tori gave Jade a slice of pizza.  
"Tank ou mommy." Jade said before eating.  
"You're welcome." Tori said.  
When they finished eating, Tori put the leftovers away and cleaned Jade up. Tori got Jade a bottle of milk and handed it to Jade before sitting on the couch.  
"Mommy ou feeds me. Pwease." Jade pouted and Tori put Jade on her lap.  
Jade was asleep by the end of the bottle. Tori stood up and carried Jade upstairs. Tori put Jade in her bed and covered her up with her comforter and gave Jade her teddy. Quietly Tori left the room and went downstairs in time for the plumber to ring the doorbell.  
"Hey come on in. It's the garbage disposal." Tori said pointing the kitchen.  
"Shouldn't be to long miss." The plumber said as he went into the kitchen.  
"Okay." Tori said as she went to watching NCIS.  
The plumber only took twenty minutes. Tori took the bill and told the plumber her mom would send a check. Once the plumber was gone, Tori texted her mom telling her she was leaving the house since the plumber had come and gone.  
Tori gathered Jade's cup and bottle and put them in the diaper bag. Then she grabbed the leftover pizza and took it outside along with the diaper bag. She placed them in the passenger seat and went back inside to hear her phone go off.  
Her mom texted okay and to put the bill on the fridge. Tori did so before going upstairs to get a still sleeping Jade. Carefully Tori removed Jade's cover and lifted her onto her hip.  
"Mommy we go bye bye?" Jade mumbled mostly still asleep.  
"Yeah baby. We're going home. Go back to sleep." Tori said as she carried Jade downstairs and out to the car.  
When Tori had Jade in the backseat, Tori went to her front and locked up. Then she got in her car and drove to Jade's house. When Tori got to Jade's house, Jade was still sleeping. Tori got Jade inside and in her crib first before getting the diaper bag and the pizza.  
After putting the pizza away and hand washing the dishes that were out, Tori went downstairs to rest. Soon Tori was asleep.  
"Mommy!" Jade wailed loud enough to wake Tori.  
"I'm coming baby. Mommy's so sorry." Tori said rushing in and seeing the tears falling from Jade's eyes.  
"Me taught ou lefted mes." Jade whimpered as Tori lifted her out of the crib.  
"Never baby. Mommy never wants you to think that." Tori said as she took Jade to the changing table and changed her diaper.  
"I wove ou mommy." Jade said as Tori lifted her onto her hip.  
"I love you too baby girl." Tori said as she put Jade on her old bed.  
"Mommy ou pway wif me and my dollies? Pwease?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.  
"Stay on the bed and mommy will go get some of them." Tori said and Jade nodded.  
Tori grabbed four dolls and quickly went back to Jade. After getting on the bed, Jade grabbed the blonde doll that looked like Alice in Wonderland. She then handed Tori the brown doll that looked like Little Red Riding Hood.  
"Mommy ou wead me stowee 'fore beddie bye time?" Jade asked giving Tori puppy eyes.  
"Sure baby girl. Any requests?"  
"Cowduwy."  
"Alright." Tori said and Jade went back to playing with her doll.  
"Wook it mommy. Dis one baby." Jade said showing Tori a baby doll in a sleep sack.  
"Yes that is a baby. How about you feed her a bottle?" Tori suggested showing the baby bottle that came with the doll.  
"Otay!" Jade said and began feeding the baby.  
"Mommy pway wif dis dollie." Jade said giving Tori an older version of Jade's baby.  
"Alright sweetie." Tori said as she took the doll.  
"Mommy my baby seeping. Shh!" Jade whispers loudly.  
"Okay baby. Should you go put her to bed?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.  
"Ou hol hers while mes gets down." Jade said giving Tori the baby doll.  
"Gimme hers back mommy. Pwease." Jade said when she got off the bed.  
Tori handed the doll to Jade, who carefully walked into her room. She was in there for awhile before she came back. Jade ran toward the bed but tripped and fell. Tori leaped off the bed and went to Jade, who was crying.  
"Shh, it's alright baby girl." Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip and went to the bathroom.  
"Let mommy have a look at it." Tori said when she put Jade on the counter in the bathroom.  
"No! Ou will huwt it mowe!" Jade sobbed.  
"Mommy promises to be very careful."  
"Otay." Jade sniffles as Tori very carefully rolls Jade's leggings up.  
"Look baby girl. No blood. Your knees just hurt falling." Tori said before pulling Jade's leggings back down.  
"We pway again wif dollies?" Jade asked as Tori carried her out of the bathroom.  
"For a little bit then mommy has to make dinner." Tori said as she put Jade on the bed and sat beside her.  
Tori and Jade played until Tori made dinner. She decided just to reheat the leftover pizza. After her and Jade ate, Tori gave a bath to Jade. Then Jade had a bottle before going to sleep. Tori cleaned up the house before going to sleep as well. Tomorrow was Sunday and Jade would have to act normal again.  
AN: Sorry I had to rush that last bit but I was already to 8 pages and was still typing. The blog will be up tomorrow since I'm not on a computer. Give me lots of reviews and I'll update sooner.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Here's chapter 5 my wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy and drop some love in the review box at the bottom. Enjoy!

Jade was awake first and began yelling for Tori to get up. Tori awoke with a start and leapt from the bed and went into Jade's room.

"Alright Jade let's change your diaper." Tori said as she lifted Jade onto her hip.

Tori put Jade in a clean pull up and redressed Jade in her pajamas. Jade looked confused and Tori smiled.

"How do you feel about a movie day baby?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"We stay in bed?" Jade asked and pointed to her old bed.

"Yes but first we need some breakfast." Tori said carrying Jade upstairs.

"Do you want pancakes or eggs?" Tori asked as she put Jade into the high chair.

"Eggies!"

"Alright. Here's some juice." Tori said as she handed Jade a turquoise sippy cup.

With Jade occupied with her juice, Tori quickly made the eggs. She split the eggs equally and plated them. Jade's juice was gone, so Tori switched the cup for the eggs. Since Tori didn't give her a fork, Jade began picking up the eggs with her fingers.

"Mommy dese awe good." Jade said as Tori sat down.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. Mommy didn't give you a fork."

"Me no wan fowk!" Jade said.

"Okay." Tori said as began to eat her breakfast.

Jade finished first and Tori found herself giving the rest of her eggs to Jade. When breakfast was done Tori put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned Jade up.

"We watch mermaid mobie?" Jade asked as Tori carried her downstairs.

"Sure baby." Tori said as she put Jade on the bed.

"Me wans teddy ta see da mobie too." Jade said as she got off the bed and ran into her room.

Her teddy was in her crib and she went grab him when Tori scooped her up. Tori grabbed the bear and put Jade back on the bed with the bear. With the movie finally starting, Tori laid on the bed and Jade curled up beside her.

"Mommy me hab a nack?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"Stay on the bed. I'll be right back." Tori said as she got off the bed and went upstairs.

Tori found some pop tarts and grabbed a package and made Jade a bottle of milk. Heading downstairs, Tori found an empty bed. Putting the pop tarts and bottle on the bed side table, Tori heard sniffles.

"Baby girl come out of under the bed." Tori said gently seeing Jade hiding.

Jade slowly emerged from under the bed and crawled into Tori's lap.

"Why were you under the bed baby?" Tori asked rubbing Jade's back.

"Me gots scawed of sea itch." Jade said as she curled into Tori's chest.

"Well mommy's here now. Do you need to go to the bathroom Jade?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Okay. Go on." Tori said shooing Jade to the bathroom and she paused the movie.

Jade soon returned and got on the bed. Tori handed her the package of pop tarts and the bottle of milk before playing the movie once more. Jade crawled into Tori's lap once Tori had gotten on the bed.

"Ou eats some mommy!" Jade said as she shoved a piece of pop tart at Tori.

"Okay sweetie." Tori said allowing Jade to put the piece of pop tart in her mouth.

"It yums mommy?" Jade asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes it's yummy." Tori said as Jade tried to give Tori more.

"No baby you eat it." Tori said putting the piece of pop tart in Jade's mouth.

"Ou no hungwy?" Jade questioned.

"No baby, I'm not hungry. Eat your snack and drink your milk while we watch the movie." Tori said as Jade went back to eating and nodded.

When the movie finished, Tori knew that Jade needed a nap. She also knew that she'd have to tell Jade baby time was over for the weekend. She just wasn't sure how Jade would react.

"Jade after a nap it's time to act normal again." Tori said as gently as possible but tears still welled in Jade's eyes.

"No wanna. Pwease wet me be wike dis." Jade pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"How about this at 4 o'clock you act normal again and during the week if you really need to we'll do this after school. Sound good?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Alright. Now how about a bathroom break before nap?" Tori asked as Jade nodded and hopped off the bed.

As Jade went to the bathroom, Tori put the movie away. Jade came out when Tori was putting Jade's toys, along with her teddy into her room.

"No mommy!" Jade said as she ran to Tori.

"Jadelyn do not run." Tori said and Jade slowed to a walk.

"Me seep in big bed!" Jade said taking her teddy away from Tori.

"And just where is mommy supposed to sleep?" Tori asked dragging Jade into her baby room.

"In big bed wif me? Me wanna stay wif mommy." Jade pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Alright. Help mommy put your toys in the toy box and then we'll take a nap." Tori said as she put the toys in her arms in the pink _Lalaloopsy_toy chest.

Jade helped and put her toys either in the toy chest or one of her storage bins. When they finished, Jade was tired. Tori carried her to the big bed and laid her down. After getting in bed as well, Tori covered both her and Jade. Jade fell asleep quickly, curling further into Tori as she did so. Tori drifted off soon after.

"Mommy wakey wakey!" Jade said and Tori woke up startled.

"Go to the bathroom baby." Tori said and helped Jade from the bed.

Tori got up and stretched while Jade was gone. Jade soon exited the bathroom claiming she was hungry.

"Alright how about sandwiches for lunch?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Peanut butter an jellwee!" Jade cheered and Tori nodded.

"Okay baby girl. Go play with some toys but remember, you take them out and when you finish put them back." Tori said as Jade nodded and went off to her room.

Tori made herself and Jade a sandwich and found some chips to go with them along with glasses of juice. Tori headed downstairs and into Jade's baby room. It was a mess. Jade had every toy out and they were scattered everywhere.

"Jadelyn West! You are going to clean this up right now!" Tori scolded as Jade pouted.

"No wanna!" Jade yelled and shrunk back when Tori made a face that said, 'What did you just say'.

"I won't tell you again Jadelyn. Pick up your toys now or you'll be doing it with a sore butt." Tori warned as Jade still didn't move to pick her toys up.

"Fine I warned you baby girl." Tori said as she grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her to the _Lalaloopsy_ storage ottoman.

Upon sitting, Tori pulled Jade over her lap. Squirming, Tori gave Jade 5 quick swats and told her to stop. Tori lowered Jade's pajama pants and pulled the pull-up down.

"No bare panking! Pwease!" Jade cried.

"Sorry baby girl but you should have obeyed mommy." Tori said before spanking Jade.

Tori spanked Jade until her butt was almost red. Tori stood Jade up and fixed her clothes, while Jade looked at the ground.

"Look at me baby girl." Tori said and Jade looked up with tears welled in her eyes.

"I sowwy mommy! No hate mes! Pwease!" Jade cried flinging herself into Tori.

"Shh baby girl. All is forgiven and I could never hate you." Tori said as she calmed Jade down.

"Now quickly pick up your toys. Lunch is ready." Tori said and watched Jade quickly begin to pick up the toys.

"Pinished mommy! Wet's eat wunch!" Jade said as she put the last toy away.

"Alright." Tori said standing up and Jade ran to her and lifted her arms up.

Tori picked Jade up and took her to the table. Jade sat in her high chair and ate her sandwich and chips before drinking her juice. Tori did the same and then cleared the mess.

"What movie would you like to watch now baby girl?" Tori asked as she picked Jade up out of the high chair.

"Wion King!"

After they watched _The_ _Lion_ _King_, Jade wanted to watch _Mulan_. By the end of _Mulan_, it was going on 4. Tori looked at Jade and said,

"Almost time to be regular Jade."

"Pwease just a wittle bit wonger." Jade begged and Tori shook her head.

"Jade we'll do this after school when you really need it and every Friday after school you can be a baby until Sunday at 4. That was the deal." Tori said and Jade nodded.

Tori's phone alarm went off signaling 4 o'clock. Jade gazed off before lightly shoving Tori. That allowed Tori to know Jade was herself again.

"Thanks for this Tori. I'm going to go change and then lock up the baby room." Jade said once she made herself leave the mind of a two year old.

"You're welcome." Tori said as Jade got off the bed and found some normal clothes.

"Do you think you can get all the baby stuff from upstairs and bring it into the baby room?" Jade asked as she headed to the bathroom.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Tori went upstairs and grabbed the high chair and brought it to the baby room. Then she headed back upstairs to gather all the bottles and things. After putting them in a bag she went downstairs and put the bag in the cabinets underneath the changing table.

"Here are the bath toys." Jade said handing them to Tori.

"Alright that's everything." Tori said as she closed the cabinets and looked over the room.

"What a minute. Where's the teddy bear?" Tori said.

"I'm going to keep him out. It's easy to explain one stuffed animal rather than all of this." Jade said motioning around the room.

Tori nodded and they exited the room. Jade closed the bookcase door shut and locked it by putting the book, _Peter_ _Pan_ back in an upright position.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Jade asked still in a bliss.

"Uh sure." Tori said.

"Is it okay to do Chinese?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"Sweet n sour chicken with fried rice." Tori said as Jade bounded upstairs.

Moments later she returned and turned the tv on. They were in the middle of an episode of _NCIS_, when the food came. Jade went upstairs and paid the delivery man and got the food. Returning downstairs, Jade asked Tori to grab the TV trays so they could eat.

"I also ordered some fried cheese wontons." Jade said as she sat down to eat.

"Eating Chinese wouldn't be the same without them." Tori said and Jade nodded.

They ate quietly and watched the show. During commercials, Tori and Jade would talk about school and other things. By the end dinner, Jade had come to know that the Vega parents weren't around either.

"Well I need to head home. I'll see you at school. Remember that you can always call or text if you need me." Tori said as Jade walked with her to the door.

"Thanks. I will." Jade said and watched Tori get into her car and drive away.

After closing the door, Jade went back to her basement/room and signed into The Slap and updated her status.

_Jade_ _West__:_ _Had_ _a_ _fun_ _weekend__!_ _Mood__:_ _Blissful_

Then she logged off and changed for bed. As she laid down in her bed, Jade smiled as she thought back over her weekend. She couldn't believe that she enjoyed it. Although she could have done without the spanking but she couldn't complain. Jade already couldn't wait for Friday to get there.

AN: There's chapter 5! The blog for chapter 4 is up and so is chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is coming soon. Follow the link below to my blog!

missmillie2010sfanfiction.blogspot.com

Hey you see that review box below? Go ahead and drop some love into it. I love reading you guys reviews.


	7. Author's Note! Please read&review

Hello my wonderful readers and followers, sadly this is not a new chapter but I hope you continue to read this posting.

Due to life my stories are on a break. Now normally I'm hit with inspiration to write after I decide this but I have had this planned for awhile and no inspiration comes.

Back in late November, the daddy lost his job. I come from a single income household so when daddy lost his job things got crazy. He got a part time job working overnight at Wal-mart. Then my sister and her two children moved in and later my brother and his daughter but she's only here on the weekend. Anyway with three bedrooms everyone has an extra guest or two.  
Moving onto the point, since I have like no privacy to let my dirty mind play I won't be updating until people vacate this house. FYI my daddy has gotten his original job back! Yay! My sister and her children and my brother should be out by March 15 if not sooner.

I hope when I can update once more all of you come back to reading. Love to all of you. I'm glad you love these stories even if they are out of your comfort zone.


End file.
